parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas Gets Bumped Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin for the US.
Here is the seventh full movie of Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas Gets Bumped, told by George Carlin for the US. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *James *Annie and Clarabel *Stephen Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Edward *Terence *Trevor *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Jem Cole *Sir Topham Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Devious Diesel *Duck *City of Truro *Henry *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben Transcript (The Intro to Thomas Gets Bumped with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Thomas the LEGO Engine, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and even Spongebob Squarepants, before the main title goes to the Profile of Thomas the LEGO Engine and BrickOtto17. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storyteller as George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Thomas Gets Bumped, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Every day, Thomas the Tank Engine puffs along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. First they pass the water mill. Next, they come to a big farm. Then, they can see a bridge with a village nestled either side of it. This is a special place. Whenever children hear Thomas coming along, they stand on the bridge, waving until he is out of sight. One day, Thomas was running late. He had stopped at a red light before the bridge to talk to some new children. Percy the Green Engine was waiting, too. *Percy: Hurry up, Thomas. *Alec Baldwin: Called Percy when the signal dropped. *Percy: If you're late, Sir Topham Hatt might get a new engine to replace you. *Thomas: He would never do that! *Alec Baldwin: Thought Thomas, but he was worried. Next day, Thomas hurried along the line. Just ahead was the goods yard. There, on the platform, was an inspector waving a red flag. Next, Thomas saw some children. They were waving, too. *Thomas: Something must be wrong. *Alec Baldwin: Thought Thomas. *Thomas: This station's for goods, not passengers. *Children: Help, Thomas, help! We're glad to see you. *Mr. Conductor: Called the children. *Children: Please, will you take us home? *Alec Baldwin: The stationmaster explained to Thomas' driver that the school bus had broken down, and all the parents would be worried if the children were late. Thomas waited as the children walked down from the bridge. Then he took the children to the next station, where Bertie was waiting to take them home. When Thomas finished his journey, he was very late. He was worried that Sir Topham Hatt might be cross with him. *Percy: I warned Thomas. *Alec Baldwin: Puffed Percy to James. *Percy: He's been late one time too many. He'll be in trouble now. *Alec Baldwin: But next morning, when Thomas pick up his passengers, Sir Topham Hatt was nowhere to be seen. *Thomas: Thank goodness. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Thomas. Thomas knows every part of his line. Just ahead was a stretch where the hot sun had bent the rails on the track. *Thomas' Driver: Careful, Thomas! *Alec Baldwin: Called his driver. But it was too late. *Thomas' Driver: That's done it! *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. *Thomas' Driver: We shan't get any further today! *Thomas: But what about my passengers? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Thomas. *Thomas' Driver: Don't worry, they'll be looked after. *Alec Baldwin: Replied his driver. While workmen repaired the line, Thomas had to shunt freight cars in the yard. Bertie came to see him. *Bertie: I understand you need my help again. *Thomas: Yes, Bertie. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas sadly. *Thomas: I can't run without my rails. *Alec Baldwin: Bertie set off to collect Thomas' passengers. *Passengers: Hello, Bertie. *Alec Baldwin: They said. *Passengers: We're glad you're here. *Alec Baldwin: Bertie ran along the road that runs by the railway. He stopped at each station along the line. Sometimes he stopped between stations to let people off closer to their homes. Thomas felt miserable. *Thomas: I've lost my passengers to Bertie. They'll like him better than me. *Alec Baldwin: Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Your branch line is repaired. I'm going to change your timetable so that you and Bertie can work together more. *Alec Baldwin: When Thomas reached the station, there, to his relief, were all his passengers. *Passengers: Bertie is a good bus, but we missed our train rides with you. *Alec Baldwin: They said. Later, Thomas spoke to Bertie. *Thomas: Thank you for looking after my passengers. *Bertie: That's all right, Thomas. I like to make new friends, but I'm glad to share them with you. *Thomas: You're a good friend, indeed. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: And always will be. (Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *George Carlin: Trevor the Traction Engine was old-fashioned but he doesn't care. He knows that he is really useful, like his friend Edward the Blue Engine. Early one morning, Trevor was chuffing about the Vicarage Orchard. He had important news for Edward. *Trevor: The Vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea, so he's having a garden party to raise money for his seaside trip. I'm going to be the star attraction. *George Carlin: Chattered Trevor. *Trevor: Giving rides to all the visitors. The Vicar is putting up posters all about it. *Edward: I'd like to help too. *George Carlin: Sighed Edward. *Edward: But without my rails, I wouldn't be much good at the garden party. *George Carlin: It was a beautiful day but Edward was worried. *Edward: I wish there was something I can do for a party. *George Carlin: He said. *Edward: I'd like to be helpful like Trevor. *George Carlin: Edward's driver laughed. *Driver: You're helpful in your own way, and that's on the railway. *George Carlin: Next day, it was Trevor's turn to look disappointed. He had bad news. *Trevor: The Vicar's been so busy that he forgot to put up the posters. Now no one will know about the party. *George Carlin: But Edward had an idea. *Edward: Don't worry. *George Carlin: He said. *Edward: Everything is going to be all right. *George Carlin: Then he explained to his driver. *Edward: The Vicar can paste his posters on my cab and coaches, so wherever I go, they'll go too. *Driver: Well done, Edward. *George Carlin: Said his driver. *Driver: I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt would agree. *George Carlin: As indeed he did. Edward steamed happily to the stations collecting his passengers. *Passengers: Look! *George Carlin: They said. *Passengers: The Vicar is holding a party. We must go do that. *George Carlin: Later Trevor was resting in the orchard shed when Bertie rolled by. *Bertie: Hello, Trevor. Why are you dozing there like an old stick-in-the-mud? *Trevor: I'm not dozing, I'm resting. *George Carlin: Replied Trevor. Then he told Bertie about the Vicar's party. *Bertie: I'll be there too. *George Carlin: Boasted Bertie. *Bertie: I'm not sure people would wanna ride on an old traction engine after traveling in the smart red bus like me. *George Carlin: The party day arrived. It had rained heavenly during the night and the orchard grove was soaked. *Trevor: Rain and mud won't spoil my day. *George Carlin: Said Trevor. *Driver: No indeed. *George Carlin: Agreed his driver. *Driver: We'll stay on the road then we won't get bogged down. *George Carlin: Trevor was soon busy trending up and down the quiet country lane, carrying lots of laughing children. He was just turning the corner when he heard Bertie. *Bertie: Hello, old timer. I'm taking everyone to the party. Edward's idea is really working. *George Carlin: Trevor gave Bertie a cheerful whistle, and turned backed toward the orchard. Then there was trouble. *Bertie: Help, I'm stuck! *George Carlin: Shouted Bertie. His wheels had sunk deep in the orchard mud. Terence the Tractor arrived just in time. *Terence: I'm the one who has to plough fields. *George Carlin: Laughed Terence. *Terence: We better get you out of here. *George Carlin: Using strong ropes, Terence and Trevor pulled Bertie cleared the mud. *Trevor: This will teach Bertie a thing or two. *George Carlin: Trevor chuffered to himself. At last, Bertie was on the road again. *Bertie: Thank you, Trevor. *George Carlin: He laughed. *Bertie: You're not a stick-in-the-mud at all. *Trevor: No. *George Carlin: Smiled Trevor. *Trevor: But you were. Just for a little while. *George Carlin: That evening, the Vicar arrived to see Edward and his driver. *Vicar: Thanks to your good idea about the posters. 100s of people payed to come to the party. We've raised lots of money for the children. *George Carlin: Edward was very pleased and Trevor fell happily asleep thinking of all the children who would now get to the seaside at last. (Diesel Does It Again, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Duck and Percy enjoyed their work in the harbour, pulling and pushing freight cars full of cargo to and from the key. But one morning, the engines were exhausted. The harbour was busier than ever. Sir Topham Hatt promised that another engine would be found to help them. *Percy: Huh. It's about time. *Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. *Duck: I ached so much I can hardly get my wheels to move. *Alec Baldwin: Agreed Duck. They waited for the engine to arrive. It came as a shock when he did. *Diesel: Good morning. *Alec Baldwin: Squirmed Diesel in his oily voice. The two engines had not work with Diesel for a long time. *Duck: What are you doing here? *Alec Baldwin: Gasped Duck. *Diesel: Your worth Top...er, Sir Topham Hatt sent me. I hope you are please to see me again. I have to shunt some dreadful tiresome cars. *Percy: Shunt where? *Alec Baldwin: Said Percy suspiciously. *Diesel: Where? Why from here to there. *Alec Baldwin: Purred Diesel. *Diesel: And then again from there to here. Easy, isn't it? *Alec Baldwin: With that, Diesel as if to make himself clear bumped some cars hard. *Cars: Ooh! *Alec Baldwin: Screamed the cars. *Diesel: Grrr! *Alec Baldwin: Growled Diesel. Percy and Duck were horrified. They did not trust Diesel at all. They refuse to work and did not leave their shed. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying his tea and iced bun when the telephone rang. *Sir Topham Hatt: So there's trouble in the harbour yard? I'll be there right away. *Alec Baldwin: Diesel was working loudly and alone. Cargo lay on the key. Ships and passengers were delayed. Everyone was complaining about Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Percy and Duck were sulking in their shed. *Sir Topham Hatt: What's all this? *Alec Baldwin: Demanded Sir Topham Hatt. *Percy: We're on strike, sir. *Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. *Duck: Yes. *Alec Baldwin: Added Duck. *Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but we don't work with Diesel, sir. *Alec Baldwin: Then, in a quiet hurt voice, he added... *Duck: You said you sent him packing, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: I have to give Diesel a second chance. I'm trying to help by bringing Diesel here. Now you must help me he is the only engine available. *Alec Baldwin: Percy and Duck went sadly back to work. Next day, things were no better. Diesel's driver did not put on his brakes on properly and Diesel started to move. He went bump straight into Percy. Percy had an awful fright! *Diesel: Wake up there, Percy. *Alec Baldwin: Scowled Diesel. *Diesel: You have work to do. *Alec Baldwin: He didn't even say he was sorry to Percy. Later, Diesel bumped the cars so hard that the loads went everywhere. *Percy: What would Sir Topham Hatt say? *Alec Baldwin: Gasped Percy. *Duck: He won't like it. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. *Diesel: So who's going to tell you I wonder? Two goody-goody tattletales like you I suppose? *Alec Baldwin: Percy and Duck did not wanna be tattletales, so they said nothing. Diesel thinking he can getting away from his bad behavior was ruder than ever. Next day, he was shunting freight cars full of China Clay. He banged the cars hard into the buffers, but the buffers weren't secure. The silly cars were sunked! Sir Topham Hatt heard the news. The cars were hoisted safely from the sea but the clay was lost. Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: The harbour master has tell me anything. Things weren't much better here before you arrived. I shall not be inviting you back. Now Duck and Percy, I hope you don't mind having handle the work by yourselves again. *Percy: Oh no, Sir. *Duck: Yes please, Sir. *Alec Baldwin: Replied the engines. Whistling cheerfully, they puff back to work while Diesel sulk slowly away. (Gordon and the Famous Visitor, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: It was an important day in the yard. Everyone was excited, making notes and taking photographs. A special visitor had arrived, and was now the center of attention. (all the engines are gathered at the yard at Tidmouth sheds. The engine on the turntable is City of Truro No. 3717, built for the Great Western Railway at Swindon engine works in 1903, retired from 1931, returned to service in 1957, and restored by 1985 on the Severn Valley Railway, since he has arrived at Tidmouth station, pulling a maroon coach and ten gray and blue coaches, while preserved at The National Railway Museum at York) *Thomas: Who's that? *Narrator: Whispered Thomas to Duck. *Duck: That... *Narrator: Said Duck proudly. *Duck: ...is a celebrity. *Percy: A what? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Duck: A celebrity is a very famous engine. *Narrator: Replied Duck. *Duck: Driver says we can talk to him soon. *Thomas: Oh. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: He's probably too famous to even notice us. *Narrator: Just then, Gordon arrived. (Gordon arrives light engine to see the engines and City of Truro, from) *Gordon: Pah! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Gordon: Who cares? A lot of fuss about nothing, if you ask me. *Narrator: And he steamed away. (Gordon leaves) Later that night, the engines found that the visitor wasn't concieted at all. He enjoyed talking the engines, till' long after the stars came out. (City of Truro talks to the other engines at nighttime and picks up all eleven of his coaches and leaves back for York) He left early next morning. Gordon was still complaining. *Gordon: Good riddance. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Gordon: Chattering all night. Who is he, anyway? *Thomas: Duck told you. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: He's famous. *Narrator: As famous as me? Nonsense. *Thomas: He's famouser than you. He went 100 miles an hour before you were thought of. *Gordon: Huh. So he says. *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. *Gordon: But I didn't like his looks. He's got no armor. Never trust domeless engines. They're not respectable. I never boast, but I'd say that 100 miles an hour would be easy for me. Goodbye. (Gordon leaves to collect his four Express coaches on his Wil Nor Wester) *Narrator: Duck took some freight cars to Edward's station. (Duck takes four freight cars to Edward's station) *Edward: Hello. *Narrator: Called Edward. *Edward: That famous engine came through this morning. He whistled to me. Wasn't he kind? (as Henry goes by, hauling three coaches, Edward shows Duck a flashback of City of Truro going by, hauling his eleven coaches, running back to the National Railway Museum, and blowing his whistle at Edward) *Duck: He's the finest engine in the world. *Narrator: Replied Duck, then he told Edward what Gordon had said. *Edward: Take no notice. *Narrator: Soothed Edward. *Edward: He's just jealous. He thinks no engine should be famous but him. Look, he's coming now. (Gordon speeds through Edward's station, passing Duck and Edward) *Narrator: Gordon was running very fast. His wheels pounded the rails. *Gordon: He did it, I'll do it. He did it, I'll do it! *Narrator: Gordon's train rocketed past, and was gone. *Duck: He'll knock himself to bits! (Gordon speeds through Henry's forest) *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. Gordon's driver eased him off. *Gordon's Driver: Steady, Gordon. We aren't running a race. *Gordon: We are, then. *Narrator: Said Gordon, but he said it to himself. Suddenly, Gordon began to feel a little strange. *Gordon: The top of my boiler seems funny. *Narrator: He thought. *Gordon: It feels as if something is loose! I'd better go slower. *Narrator: But it was too late. On the viaduct, they met the wind. It was a teasing wind that blew suddenly at hard puffs. (as Gordon arrives at the bridge, he carefully puffs across, refusing to let the wind blow him off) Gordon thought it wanted to push him off the bridge. *Gordon: No, you don't! *Narrator: He said firmly. But the wind had other ideas. It curled round his boiler, crept under his loose dome, and lifted off and away into the valley below. (Gordon's dome gets blown, but falls off a cliff, then lands in the sea) Gordon was most uncomfortable. The cold wind was whistling through his hole where his dome should be and he felt silly without it. At the big station, the Freight Cars laughed at him. (the freight cars laugh at Gordon) Gordon tried to wheesh them away. (the freight cars continue laughing) But they crowded round', no matter what he did. On the way back home, he wanted his driver to stop and fetch his dome. (Gordon goes home light engine back to Tidmouth shed after delivering his coaches) *Gordon's Driver: We'll never find it now. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Narrator: You'll have to go to the works for a new one. *Narrator: Gordon was very cross. *Gordon: I hope the shed is empty tonight. *Narrator: He huffed to himself. (as Gordon arrives at Tidmouth sheds, he gets turned on the turntable, and ends up being teased by other engines) But all the engines were there waiting. *A Voice: Never trust domeless engines. *Narrator: Said a voice from somewhere behind him. *A Voice: They aren't respectable. (Donald's Duck, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: Duck the Great Western engine works hard in the yard at the big station. Sometimes, he pulled coaches. Sometimes he pushed freight cars. But whatever the work, Duck got the job done without fuss. One day, Duck was resting in the shed when Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Your work in the yard had been good. Would you like to have a branch line to your own. *Duck: Yes please, sir. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Duck. So Duck took charge of his new branch line. The responsibility delighted him. The line runs along a coast by sandy beaches till it meets a port were big ships come in. Duck enjoyed exploring every curve and corner of the line. Sea breezes swirled his smoke high into the air and his green paint glistened in the sunlight. *Duck: This is just like being on holiday. *Alec Baldwin: He thought. *Driver: Well you know what they say. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed his driver. *Driver: A change is as good as a rest. *Alec Baldwin: Soon, Duck was busier than ever. Sir Topham Hatt was building a new station at the port. Duck pulled the heavy freight cars whenever they were needed. Bertie looked after Duck's passengers and the other engines helped too. But the work took a long time. Noise and dust filled the air. *Toby: Don't worry. *Alec Baldwin: Whistled Toby. *Toby: The station is nearly finished. *Duck: And on time, too. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck thankfully. Duck felt his responsibility deeply and talked endlessly about it. *Duck: You don't understand, Donald, how much Sir Topham Hatt relies on me. *Donald: Och aye. *Alec Baldwin: Muttered Donald sleeply. *Duck: I'm great western and i... *Donald: Quack, quack, quack. *Duck: What? *Donald: You heard. Quack, quack you go. Sounds like you had an egg layed. Now wheesh and let an engine sleep. *Duck: Quack yourself! *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck indignantly. Later, he spoke to his driver. *Duck: Donald says I quack, as if I laid an egg. *Fireman: Quack do you? *Alec Baldwin: Pondered his fireman. He whispered something to Duck and his driver. They were going to play a joke on Donald and pay him back for teasing Duck. The engines were busy for the rest of the day and nothing more was said. Not even a quack. But when at last, Donald was asleep, Duck's driver and fireman popped something into his water tank. Next morning when Donald for water, he found that he had an unexpected passenger aboard. A small white duckling popped out of his water tank. *Donald: Now look who's behind this. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Donald. The duckling was tamed, she shared the fireman's sandwiches and rode in the tender. The other engines enjoyed teasing Donald about her. Presently, she grew tired of travelling and hopped off to the station and there she stayed. That night, Donald's driver and fireman got busy and in the morning when Duck's crew arrived to look him over they laughed and laughed. *Driver: Look, Duck. Look what's under your bunker. It's a nest box with an egg in it. *Alec Baldwin: Donald opened a sleepy eye. *Donald: Well, well, well. You must've laid it in the night, Duck. All are for yours. *Alec Baldwin: Then Duck laughed too. *Duck: You win, Donald. It did take a clever engine to get the better of you. *Alec Baldwin: There's a pond near the duckling station. Here she often swims and welcomes the trains as they passed by. The stationmaster calls her Dilly. But to everyone else, she is always Donald's Duck. (Percy and the Signal, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *George Carlin: Percy works in the yard at the big station. He loves playing jokes, but they can get him into trouble. One morning, he was very cheeky indeed. *Percy: Peep peep! Hurry up, Gordon, the train's ready. *George Carlin: Gordon thought he was late. *Percy: Ha, ha, ha, ha! *George Carlin: Laughed Percy and showed him a train of dirty coal cars. Gordon thought how he can pay Percy back for teasing him. Next it was James' turn. *Percy: Stay in the shed today, James. Sir Topham Hatt will come and see you. *James: Ah! *George Carlin: Thought James. *James: Sir Topham Hatt knows I'm a fine engine. He wants me to pull the special train. *George Carlin: James' driver and fireman could not make him move. The other engines grumbled dreadfully. They had to do James' work as well as their own. At last, the inspector arrived. *Inspector: Show a wheel, James. You can't stay here all day. *James: Sir Topham Hatt told me to stay here. He sent a message this morning. *Inspector: He did not. How could he? He's away for a week. *James: Oh. *George Carlin: Said James. *James: Oh, where's Percy? *George Carlin: Percy had wisely disappeared. When Sir Topham Hatt came back, he was cross with James and Percy for causing so much trouble. But the very next day, Percy was still being cheeky. *Percy: I say, you engines, I'm to take some freight cars to Thomas' junction. Sir Topham Hatt chose me specialy. He must know I'm a really useful engine. *James: More likely, he wants you out of the way. *George Carlin: Grumbled James. Gordon looked across to James. They were going to play a trick on Percy. *Gordon: James and I were just speaking about signals at the junction. We can't be too careful about signals, but then i needn't say that to a really useful engine like you, Percy. *George Carlin: Percy felt flattered. *James: We've had spoken about backing signals. *George Carlin: Put in James. *James: They need extra special care you know. Would you like me to explain? *Percy: No thank you, James. *George Carlin: Said Percy. *Percy: I know all about signals. *George Carlin: Percy was a little worried. *Percy: I wonder what backing signals are. *George Carlin: He thought. *Percy: Never mind, I'll manage. *George Carlin: He puffed crossly to his freight cars and felt better. He came to a signal. *Percy: Bother, it's a danger. *George Carlin: The signal moved to show line cleared. It's arm moved up instead of down. Percy had never been that sort of signal before. *Percy: Down means go and up means stop. So upper still must mean go back. I know. It's one of those backing signals. *Driver: Come on, Percy. *George Carlin: Said his driver. *Driver: Off we go. Stop! You're going the wrong way! *Percy: But it's a backing signal. *George Carlin: Percy protested and told him about Gordon and James. The driver laughed and explained. *Percy: Oh, dear. *George Carlin: Said Percy. *Percy: Let's start quickly before they see us. *George Carlin: He was too late. Gordon saw everything. That night, the big engines talked about signals. They thought the subject was funny. Percy thought they were being very silly. (Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: That night, when the other engines are tucked away in their sheds, you can still hear a faraway call of an engine's whistle, and a clickity-clack a train wheel's turning. This is the sound of a mail train. One train is pulled by Thomas, and the other by Percy, as the loads are too heavy for one engine to do the work alone. The mail is loaded into freight cars at the harbour and the engines pull their trains through the silent stations delivering their precious loads. One a clear night, a big shiny moon brightens their journey, but often Thomas and Percy can even see the stars. But whenever the weather, lamps along the track always light their way. One night, Percy was waiting at the junction. The main line train was late. At last, Henry arrived. *Henry: Sorry. *Alec Baldwin: He puffed. *Henry: The mail boat from the main line was delayed. *Percy's Driver: Come on, Percy. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. *Percy's Driver: Let's make up for lost time. *Alec Baldwin: Percy hurried along as quickly as he could. But the sun was already rising as he finish his work. *Percy: Never mind. *Alec Baldwin: Thought Percy. *Percy: It's nice be up in about, when it's the start of a new day and there's no one else around. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was not alone for long. *Percy: Bother! *Alec Baldwin: Thought Percy. *Percy: It's that dizzy-thing Harold. *Harold: Good morning. *Alec Baldwin: Whirled Harold. *Harold: I only said railways were out of date, but you're so slow with the mail. You should give everyone their stamps back. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was too tired to explain. *Percy: Bird brain. *Alec Baldwin: He muttered. *Duck: Good morning, Percy. *Alec Baldwin: Called Duck. *Duck: You're up early this morning. *Percy: No, you're wrong. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Percy. *Percy: I'm back, tired and late. *Alec Baldwin: He rolled up to the shed and fell asleep, almost before his buffers touched the bar. He driver decided to set off early that evening. Thomas was waiting at the station. *Thomas: Thank goodness I have a chance to speak to you. Driver says the person in charge of the mail has complained to Sir Topham Hatt about the delay last night. *Percy: But that wasn't my fault. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy. *Thomas: I know. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: And so does Sir Topham Hatt, but this mail person wouldn't listen. Tonight, we'll just have to be quicker than ever before. *Alec Baldwin: The engines were just leaving when they heard a familiar buzzing. *Harold: I say, you two, there's news flying about. *Percy: Where? *Alec Baldwin: Puffed Percy crossly. *Harold: All other the place. They're going to scrap the mail train and use me instead. Wings work wonders you know. Always. *Thomas: Rubbish. *Alec Baldwin: That night, everything ran like clockwork. Thomas and Percy steamed through the stations making good time everywhere they went. At a station, Thomas notice the man looking cold and worried. He had missed his train home. *Thomas' Driver: We can give you a ride. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas' driver. *Thomas' Driver: But it'll be rather uncomfortable. *Man: Thank you. *Alec Baldwin: Said the man. *Man: Anything's better than sitting here. *Alec Baldwin: The next afternoon, Percy past the airfield and saw Harold. *Percy: Hello, lazywings. Are you too tired to fly today? *Harold: The wings are too strong. *Alec Baldwin: Grumbled Harold. *Harold: I've been grounded. *Percy: You need rails. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Percy. *Percy: They work wonders you know. Always. *Alec Baldwin: That night, Sir Topham Hatt show the two engines a letter. It was from the man who missed his train. *Sir Topham Hatt: He thinks you are both splendid, and everyone says that the mail train is the pride of the line. (Accidents With Happen) *Thrills and spills on the railway, it's a life of happiness, *But sometimes impatience can lead to carelessness. *Some think they are smart cats *And some just know it all, *But sooner or later we all find out that... *Accidents happen now and again, *Just when you least expect. *Just when you think that life is okay, *Fate comes to collect! *Accidents happen now and again, when people or trains get smart. *If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, *Accidents will happen just like that! *Your best laid plans can turn upside-down, *If you get too confident. *Sometimes you will slip and slide if that's Lady Luck's intent. *One minute you're riding high, *The next you're on the ground. *But please remember *Whatever the weather *You must take care 'cause... *Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. *You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, *Put it down to experience! *Accidents happen now and again, *Just don't take it all to heart, *'Cause if you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, *Accidents will happen, just like that! *The warning signs are there for us to see most of the time, *But sometimes we take chances, ignore the danger signs, *Fate can surprise you with no reason or rhyme. *Make sure you learn your lesson. You'll know better next time! *Accidents happen now and again, just when you least expect. *Just when you think that life is OK, *Fate comes to collect! *Accidents happen now and again when people or trains get smart. *If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, *Accidents will happen just like that! *Accidents happen now and again, sometimes just by chance. *You gotta pick yourself up and dust yourself down, *Put it down to experience! *Accidents happen now and again, just don't take it all to heart. *If you don't concentrate on the thing that you're doing, *Whatever you're doing is not what you're thinking, *Accidents, incidents, *Accidents - Incidents *Accidents happen just like that! (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Thomas the LEGO Engine, that's me, fan of Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Spongebob Squarepants, and like my films and photos at https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thomas-the-Lego-Engine/272234839653978?ref=tn_tnmn. That's all folks! Goodbye! Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17